An electronic trading system generally includes a trading device in communication with an electronic exchange. The trading device receives information about a market, such as prices and quantities, from the electronic exchange. The electronic exchange receives messages, such as messages related to orders, from the trading device. The electronic exchange attempts to match quantity of an order with quantity of one or more contra-side orders.
The trading device displays the information about the market to a user via one or more display windows, such that the user can view the market information for submitting order messages to the electronic exchange. The trading devices generally display market information related to different electronic exchanges in different display windows. Users can create different trading strategies on the trading device based on the market information from different exchanges, which may cause the user to have to view market information in multiple display windows to create a trading strategy related to orders. For example, users may define a trading strategy that involves a synthetic spread that is based on contracts at different exchanges.
As the market information for different exchanges is generally provided in different display windows, creating trading strategies involving synthetic spreads, or other trading strategies that use market information from different exchanges, may be difficult and time consuming for the user. Due to the limited size of a user display, a user attempting to view market information from different electronic exchanges may have to view information within a compact area of the display or continue to transition between different display windows to follow a market or execute a trade.
Certain embodiments will be better understood when read in conjunction with the provided figures, which illustrate examples. It should be understood, however, that the embodiments are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached figures.